Off The Sidelines
by Chibi Botan
Summary: Something's amiss, the Tanteis are sure. Keiko and Yukina keeps disappearing. What could this be? Takes place sometime after the Makai Tournament --YuusKei, KuwaYuki--
1. Prologue

**Before you read:** Please be warned that I am a busy girl and I may not update frequently. I probably will not update this until I'm done with Past Life and Lost Souls. But it's not always that I get _this_ inspired to write something other than fics for _my beloved __Botan _so let us savor the moment :)

* * *

**Off The Sidelines (c) Chibi Botan**

**Prologue**

.

_**Blend in the Crowd**__**  
**_

They walked past me, not noticing. They spoke to each other, oblivious to the world around them. They blended in the crowd.

Well, if you ignore that the smaller one had forest green hair. On present times it is not so hard--there is that so called pop teens who wear whatever colors they want. You could even think she's just a cosplayer, or just fooling around. In the busy shopping district of Hiroshima you wouldn't even care. You just go around, minding your own business.

_But they are my business._

They lazily strolled, and did not even spare me a single glance. That is good. Now they stopped to look at a dress shop just across the street from my coffee shop. Wiping the windows I could watch them, whispering to each other, maybe debating if the blue dress is worth the price, I just don't care. My eyes focus on her--not the green haired one but her companion. With chocolate coloured hair and eyes, fair complexion, small body frame, she's a beauty. But in the human world she could be easy to miss.

_Not with my trained private eyes._

She's the reason I am here, the reason I needed a human guise. To get her. So far it has been nothing but easy. Looking at her now I am sure she'll be worshiping me halfway through _Plan A_. There is no doubt in my mind that the girl will do as I will command her to.

_Now, it begins._

_.  
_

_**Cold Treatment**_

Keiko missed four volleyball practice meets in a row. Four, when she's never missed even one before.

Watching as her teammates get ready, Yusuke tries to think where else to go and look for her. The library is closed, and her friends were mostly home. She was not one who hangs out after class, she always went straight to the Ramen Restaurant. But he just went there, and her parents said she hasn't turned up yet. Just like the other days.

This has been happening for the past few weeks.

When she finally shows up, she would say she just went for a walk, and keeps dodging his questions--very calmly.

Perhaps this is the one thing that bothers him most. She had been so calm, so collected. He can't help but feel suspicious.

And worried.

Worried that he's done something to earn this cold treatment. But try as he might he had no inkling on what he might have done so bad. Because Kami knows he's been refined since he returned. He felt so guilty for those three years he was gone, he made sure she wouldn't regret she waited.

Now, what? There's nothing he could think of but head back to the restaurant, and wait for her to return.

.

_**Something's Amiss**_

She blew chains of smoke in the air. Her gaze followed the chains as they floated, hovered, and eventually faded above them.

She tried not to look at Kazuma, who paced back and forth about the living room. He refused to sit down or eat or drink or watch the television or read anything. He sure is intent to try her patience, and she would die than admit that it's worrying her too.

A few months ago, Yusuke and their father brought Yukina home. Kazuma assigned himself as her guardian, and from that time the two were inseparable. Knew to this sorroundings, Yukina depended on him to show her around, explain her things. Her presence made him feel like a knight in shining armor. They all lived in harmony.

Until a few weeks ago. Suddenly, Yukina always had somewhere to go, alone.

Shizuru thought it was okay, the girl might just be bored. She explained this to her brother. This hurt Kazuma, but they both agreed to let the girl have some space. She stayed out for hours, but she has never been this late.

Kazuma stopped to stare at the wall clock, as he almost ritually did every few minutes. "Fifteen past midnight." He sighed, and desparately looked at her. "That's it, I'm going to look for her. You can't stop me again," he shouted at her, and was about to _run_ from her (in case she tried to stop him again) when the door opened.

Shizuru looked past her brother. Her eyes slightly dimmed as she watched the girl mutter a polite apology for being late. She talked to someone she met and lost track of time, she explained meekly. Shizuru watched as the girl silently, effectively waved off Kazuma, who was about to embrace her, breathlessly telling her how worried he was, how he planned to find her, to make sure she's alright, and so on.

Before Kuwabara gave another string of awkward remarks, Shizuru instructed the girl to go upstairs to rest.

But not without scanning the girl's face for something amiss.

.

_**Cornered**_

They disappeared again. This time, they knew the two left together._ Where to?_ That is the question.

With Kurama's advise, they headed to Reikai, intent to wring out from a certain ferry girl whatever information she might have.

If there was someone who could know where the two disappeared to _this time_, it could be their common friend, Botan.

She better know, because they did not travel to Reikai in the middle of the night for nothing. She _must _know. She could be the only way to understand this.

Kazuma and Yusuke had been hopeful, even sure that they will get the girl to tell them where Keiko and Yukina is.

That, until she stared at them and gave them a grave, _"I have no idea."_

_._

_**Thank you for reading!**_

Written by Chibi Botan, 11 March 2009.

PS: Is it improper (or confusing) that I'm calling Kuwabara "Kazuma" all the time?

PS PS: And yeah, if you find errors / grammar issues please do tell me. I'd love to know anything that will help me improve writing fics.


	2. Hondori

**Off The Sidelines (c) Chibi Botan**

**Chapter 1 **

.

_**Wondering, Worrying**_

"I think she already made it clear, Yusuke. She doesn't know _anything_." Kazuma had to repeat it before Yusuke stopped asking Botan what she knows about Yukina and Keiko's disappearance. Kazuma's voice was of a defeated man when he said this. He sighed, and leaned on the cold cement walls of the ferry girl's quarters. Hands on pockets, he stared at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do.

Yusuke finally stopped, and realized only then that he was gripping Botan's shoulders. He let go of her and muttered "Sorry" softly. Botan didn't seem to mind, she was busy worrying about the two girls. "I'm really sorry, Yusuke. We've been busy the past weeks here in Reikai, I didn't see them much. Last time I saw them was two weeks ago."

Yusuke wasn't about to give up. "Two weeks ago.. that was when this started. Maybe they mentioned something? A plan... A place they wanted to go... Anywhere, anything at all?"

"Well, last time I saw Keiko, she invited me to go to a shopping district in Hiroshima.. I forgot the name of the place--"

"Hondori?" Kazuma guessed. Hondori is a popular shopping arcade in Hiroshima. Shizuru, now a fashion designer and critic, frequents that area.

Botan's face lit up. "Bingo! That's the place. But I can't go then, and she said she might ask Yukina instead."

"Great, let's go there now--" Yusuke was already leaving when Kazuma cut him off.

"Yusuke, it's past midnight! I don't think there is any stall open at this hour. And even if Keiko planned to go there, that was two weeks ago, whatever she wanted to buy then she probably bought already. "

"We should still try, it's our only lead--"

Botan was about to stop the two from arguing when her compact phone rang. The boys' attention was instantly tuned to it.

.

_**Finally, A Lead**_

"Kurama?" the three chorused.

Yusuke was not surprised though. Before they headed to Reikai, Kurama promised to contact them if he got any leads. Now they all waited patiently for any news Kurama has to deliver.

"Listen, I tried to contact Hiei when you two left. I thought, with his Jagan eye, he could help locate Yukina and Keiko. Unfortunately, Hiei has been missing since this morning--"

"Whaaat?!" the three chorused once again.

Kurama ignored this, and continued, "--Mukuro informed me that they were on patrol this morning when he suddenly said he has somewhere to go. He left without telling them where and why."

"He might have felt that Yukina's missing." Kazuma whispered, as if to himself.

Kurama heard this, and wondered why Kazuma would say so. He doesn't know that Hiei and Yukina are twins, right? But this isn't the time to think of that, so Kurama only said, "I don't want to say this, but if Hiei became worried enough to look for them, then something bad might have happened."

None of them liked what that presented.

"But we're not sure of that. I really suggest we check that shopping district first," Yusuke insisted. He's stubborn like that when he feels he's right.

_._

_**Hondori**_

At past midnight, Hondori is far from the busy main street it is during business hours. Only a few facilities, mostly motorist hotels and 24-hour convenience stores are open. But the street lamps give ample light, and you would not need to worry for your safety even in the wee hours of night.

But seriously, with three tanteis beside you who needs to worry about anything? Still, Botan felt the place is eerie. She tried not to think about it much though. What is important now is to find Yukina and Keiko. They scanned every face, every store, everything. But they weren't just looking, they were alert for anything not common, trying to catch any unwanted presence.

At the end of the street is a few steps to Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park, a national tourist spot. As they neared it they caught a faster pace, they felt a strong energy near it. The street lights are not enough to see the three beings standing near the marker, but they knew those three enough to recognize them in the dark.

Hiei, Yukina and Keiko. The girls were standing there as if they are expecting them to arrive, while Hiei, standing a few steps from the two, does not intend to acknowledge their presence.

"Miss Yukina!!!" This of course, was Kazuma's reaction. He rushed to her side and fired his questions, the scene like a _deja vu_ from the previous night when she arrived home very late.

At this, Hiei turned his back, but not before Yusuke asked, "Where have you all been?"

Hiei grunted, but answered, "That's what I've been asking your girlfriend the past hour, detective." And he continued to walk away.

Yusuke, who was already walking towards Keiko, was surprised to hear that. "You've been with them for an hour? And you didn't tell us?" But Hiei has already disappeared in the dark. Yusuke stared at Keiko, who looks so tired. Earlier, he prepared himself to scold her for making him worry, but looking at her now... perhaps it could wait.

"He said, he sensed you were coming," came Yukina's tiny voice. She sounds tired too. "So we waited." Kazuma was all over her, cheking if she's okay. Botan and Kurama were staring at Keiko, waiting for her to say something. Kazuma fell silent.

They were surprised to hear Yusuke speaking softly to her. "Come on, we'll send you home. You're freezing--" he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Kami, you two look so tired." Keiko accepted the jacket silently, refusing to look at him.

After that, no one had anything else to say.

.

_**Watching From Afar**_

They parted ways, Kazuma taking Yukina with him, while Yusuke and Keiko headed to the Ramen restaurant where her parents are waiting. Botan headed back to Reikai, sensing that the couples needed time alone.

Kurama headed to the direction Hiei took, knowing he is still around. He found him in front of an abandoned building, arms folded in front of him while leaning at a cracked wall.

"I'm not worried." Hiei said before Kurama even said anything.

Kurama chuckled, finding Hiei's defensive attitude amusing. "Of course."

Hiei's lips curled, but it was not because of Kurama. "She cut it off."

"Cut off what?" He was aware that Hiei meant Yukina.

"Our connection," was all he answered.

Kurama knows that even in Makai, Hiei is watching over Yukina. Hiei would not admit that his Jagan Eye is always alert, watching for Yukina's safety. But he knew about it. That's why when he disappeared, Kurama felt worried something bad has happened, because if so, Hiei would have known it right away. He waited for Hiei to continue.

"I felt our connection vanish... as if _she _does not _exist _anymore. I was _worried_," he finally admitted.

Kurama nodded. "You were. You left Makai to look for her."

"I cannot track her. For some reason, I can't feel her presence. Even when I found the two of them at that shrine, it's still not there." Hiei's voice sounded normal, but Kurama knows that he's deeply bothered by this. Without that connection, Hiei cannot watch out for his twin when he's in Makai.

"Why do you think it was her who cut it off? She wasn't even aware..." his voice drifted off at that. Now, he's genuinely surprised. "She _knew_?"

Hiei looked at the skies. "Apparently, she does. She's the only one who _can_. The power of the Jagan is complicated."

At this, Kurama was left speechless.

.

_**Silent, Sleepless Night**_

Their way home was quite uneventful. At the cab, the silence was deafening. When they arrived at the Ramen restaurant, it felt as if they have been travelling for _days_. Keiko hasn't said anything, and Yusuke was unusually silent. He felt relieved that they found her safe, but there were too many questions on his mind.

Keiko's parents greeted Yusuke with gratefulness, they knew Yusuke has been looking for their child all evening. They were extremely worried, because Keiko is not the kind of girl who stays out at such a late hour. They noticed how much she's been keeping to herself lately.

But seeing Keiko's appearance, they made the same decision Yusuke made earlier - to wait for tomorrow to ask the questions that's been nagging their minds. All in all, Keiko looks safe, unharmed, but she also looks extremely tired. From what, they don't know. When they tried to ask, she only said she and Yukina had a tiring _walk_ around the area, and other than that she gave no explanations. Gentle, loving parents let her go to her room and sleep.

They offered to let Yusuke stay, but he declined. He went out as soon as Keiko retreated to her room, but he did not really leave. He stayed outside, just in front of her bedroom window, as if keeping vigil in case she decides to leave again. It may have sounded silly for a tough guy like him, but right now Yusuke is too worried to care for anything else. He stayed there until the sun went up.

From her room, Keiko is aware that Yusuke still hasn't left. She felt extremely guilty from making him worry. And her parents too. Honestly, they didn't mean for anyone to be worried. But lately.. things happened, and they had to stay longer hours outside. Often they did not notice that it's already past curfew hours.

Staring at the photo frame on her bedside table, she looked back on where this all started.

Two weeks ago...

.

_**An Offer Was Made**_

Keiko has always silently dreaded every mission assigned to Yusuke. She has faith on him, his strength and will, but that does not change the fact that every mission is dangerous, and his life is always at stake. She realizes the importance of his role as spirit detective, but still... She cares for, and worries badly, for him.

Sometime ago she made him promise that the next time he has a mission, he should at least inform her about it. He did keep that promise, as far as she knows, but during the three years she waited for him, everything just felt so wrong. She just wanted to make him promise to stop. But she couldn't.

She is aware that there will be a next Makai tournament, and that Yusuke by all means plan to join it. When she asked him about it, he said yes, he will compete for it. He is passionate about this, and despite her fears, Keiko understands. Yes, she wanted him to stop, but no, she will not ask him to.

During the tournament, she took note that there were female contestants, female who were as strong as the male fighters. Somehow, she envied them, seeing that they are capable to stand side by side with someone like Yusuke.

This is what has been hovering on her mind, and she thought a short trip to the shopping arcade would keep the thoughts away. She invited Botan to go, but she declined. So she ended up bringing Yukina. They roamed about the area, window-shopping, checking every store they see.

Yukina took interest on a blue dress, and she cajoled her into trying it on. While the koorime left to try the dress, a woman about Shizuru's age approached Keiko. She was offering a free training of some sort, and Keiko cut her off saying she wasn't interested.

The woman, who introduced herself as Lala, said she is also training under Master Karim, and that he is a young master looking for trainees. Lala went on about her offer, but as soon as Yukina went out of the dressing room Keiko made it a way to get out of the conversation. Lala let her go, but not before saying that if she changed her mind, she can be found at the coffee shop just across that store.

.

_**Learning the Ropes**_

Keiko can't figure out how their conversation at a ramen stop that day was steered to the spirit detectives. It turns out they both had mixed feelings about the tournament, but Yukina has a different issue.

Both of them are tired of being on the _sidelines_. Not that they wanted to fight-- far from it. Both of them dislike violence, and if it was only possible they'd have turn away from anything related to it. Unfortunately, being around four of the strongest beings in the three worlds brings so much trouble that any ningen will ever be ready for. And being the girls often seen with them, they also become targets.

Keiko maybe _just_ a ningen, but that doesn't mean she wants the role of a damsel and distress. And Yukina.. she seems to think that the reason her brother does not acknowledge her is because she is weak. In their world of demons and tournaments and villains, a fighter does not need a weakling beside him. And Yukina is sure her brother is a strong fighter-- Rui told her that even as a newborn her brother was extremely powerful. If only they could do something about it... Maybe, things will turn for the better?

From out of nowhere, an idea came to her mind. Keiko knew exactly where they should go next.

.

_**Thank you for reading!**_

I totally rushed the last section, it's hard to make it detailed without having to discuss the rest of Chapter 2. "Learning The Ropes" will be further explained on the next chapter, which is _almost entirely _about Yukina and Hiei. And _**Bingo!**_ I just had to insert that :) Anyways... I will appreciate corrections for any mistakes I might have made.

This is for Shari. Get well soon.

~ Justine / Chibi Botan


	3. Yukina

**Off The Sidelines (c) Chibi Botan**

**Chapter 2**

.

_**Blank.**_

Hiei's mind must have shut down for _hours_. There was nothing else he could think of.

_"She knew?"_ He remembered Kurama looking shocked when he said that.

_"Apparently, she does. She's the only one who can. The power of the Jagan is complicated." _Not a word was shared between them after that.

None of them expected Yukina to know that she is constantly _followed_, that an invisible string connects her to someone who keeps watch over her, let alone know _how_ to cut it. They have no clue if Yukina knows _who_ was following her, and Hiei would like to think that she doesn't.

For all they know she could have just felt uneasy, maybe she thought someone with evil intentions was following her? Only Yukina can tell them, but Hiei is not willing to ask.

.

_**Looking Back...**_

It started out as curiosity, when the team arrived to save Yukina from Tarukane. Hiei arrived later than the two spirit detectives, and went straight to beat the man who held her captive for so many years.

She rushed up the small viewing room that overlooked the arena where Yusuke had fought the Toguro brothers to stop him. Yukina does not like violence, and though Tarukane has been cruel to her, she would not let anyone turn violent for her. He didn't notice her, and as she went near she saw the hatred on his face while he beat her captor. Gently, she touched his arm, stopping him from delivering a strong blow to Tarukane's face. He looked at her, the first time, and held her stare.

She cannot explain what she felt then. There was something in his eyes.. sorrow? longing? caring? tenderness? Up to now, she still doesn't know. But what was important then was that he listened to her. He let Tarukane go, only because she asked him to. He wasn't happy about it, obviously, but the murderous look about him had dissipated. He left soon after, and Yukina did not have the opportunity to speak to him.

It was Yusuke and Kazuma who accompanied her back to her homeland. She should be happy to go back, but she felt half-hearted about it. It felt like she left something important in Ningenkai... so much that she grabbed the next opportunity to return. She still can't forget that curious feeling regarding the fire demon, and it's a major reason she _needed _to go back.

Still, she was having second thoughts on going back to the human world... until she heard that there will be a tournament. Yukina knew that her brother would be there, for he was supposed to be a powerful youkai.

Rui told her before that twins are said to have strong bonds, and suspected that if she made contact with her brother, she would most likely feel a connection between them. Keeping faith on that theory, Yukina decided to watch the tournament, in hopes that she would find her brother there. If there was any chance to find her brother, Yukina would grab it, however dangerous it would be.

.

_**A Strange Feeling**_

When she finally arrived at the arena, the semi-finals of the Toguro tournament was almost over. So it was only during the Finals that Yukina saw Hiei fight. She knew that he was one of the strongest fighters, but she was still in awe when she saw him in battle against Bui.

And there was something on that battle that made her _wonder_.

When Hiei released the ultimate kokuryuha, Bui had managed to return it to him, and for a minute there, everyone thought it devoured Hiei alive. Why, just why, had her heart seemed to stop beating at that moment? Sure, Yukina cares for all the Tanteis. She owes them her freedom, but this... it's just different. It couldn't just be because he's one of her heroes...

She didn't have enough time to think this deeper, for Hiei suddenly reappeared to inform everyone he's alive, unharmed by it all. Instead of being hurt from the kokuryuha, Hiei _absorbed_ its power, making him almost undefeatable. The battle ended soon after that, and everyone was amazed by Hiei's display of awesome power, but everything was a blur in Yukina's mind.

She has yet to understand the fear she felt with the prospect of not seeing him again, and now she wonders why his safety made her feel as if it was the most important thing in the world.

_._

_**The final piece of the puzzle**_

Yusuke defeated Toguro, and the Urameshi Team is officially declared winner of the tournament. But they were not given a chance to rejoice. Sakyou has blown up the walls of the arena. The remaining audience immediately ran for safety, and the girls were advised to vacate the area.

But there was a problem: Keiko was in a state of shock and she can't seem to hear them. As Botan tried to wake her from this state, telling her they must leave, Yukina heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was Kuwabara, and Yukina started to run towards him to tell him what happened to Keiko.

Yukina barely noticed that the wall to her right gave in-- and suddenly, Hiei was there, keeping her out of danger. He was holding her, and though she briefly touched his arms when she stopped him from killing Tarukane, this was the first physical contact with him. That feeling-- the feeling of connection...

"Don't just stand there.. run away." It was Hiei, saying this in his usual distant voice.

Suddenly she can't hear the commotion the stampede has been making. Everyone's shouts seemed to fade in the dusts of the fallen debris. She barely noticed Kazuma's face, and was entirely unaware of the jealousy he openly displayed.

Yukina vaguely remembered whispering "okay" .. or "thank you" .. or maybe both to Hiei, but whenever she looks back on this scene, all she could remember for sure was that... _this_ was the moment when she _knew_.

.

_**Desperate Measures**_

Yukina waited patiently for the day Hiei would confess to her that he knew he's the brother she's been searching for. At least, she felt certain that he _knows_ her identity from the start. There was the momentary fear that he might hate her as much as he probably hates the rest of the Koorime race, but one look at him and she knew he cares about her as much as she cares for him.

It seemed though, that he is not going to do anything about it. And even as patient as anyone could be, Yukina felt anxious about it. She wanted so much to tell him how long she waited, searched, and dreamed to find him. But Hiei has made an invisible barrier around him and even as his twin, Yukina felt unsure how to act around him.

And so she waited, until... That day, when Genkai told her that they were opening a portal to Makai. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are joining the Makai tournament, and in a few hours they will leave. The Toguro tournament may have been intense, but the Makai tournament would be something more dangerous. For what is at stake is the rulership of all Makai, and definitely every living youkai would want a chance on this.

There is no doubt that Hiei will give everything for it. Watching him, Yukina realized something. His was the look of someone who has nothing in life to motivate him, someone who is not afraid to leave this world, someone who has_ no one_ to live for. Yukina is hurt by this, but she tried to keep her pain hidden.

In any battle like this, there are only two outcomes-- to win or to lose. If Hiei won, he would stay in Makai for a very long time (maybe forever?) and if he lost... he might _never_ come back. It seems that Hiei is content with the fact that she is safe, and maybe he doesn't feel the need to stay. Yukina doesn't want to think of these, but the fear is too much to bear. She cannot just keep on waiting.

She had to give Hiei a reason to come back, before it's too late...

.

_**The tear gems**_

Just before he stepped into the portal leading to Makai, Yukina made Hiei promise to find her brother for her. She needed to lie, to pretend she doesn't know, but then, she wasn't entirely lying. She wants him to decide when he comes back. And she asked him to tell _her brother _that she is waiting for him.

She handed him the Hiruseki from their mother, the only thing Hina has left for each of them. Yukina wanted to know where his tear gem is, but there was no way she could ask him. As she expected, he was surprised; the stone is far too important to entrust to someone who is _supposedly_ a stranger.

She reasoned that he has to look for an identical stone, but in truth, she just wanted him to keep it, knowing that as long as he has the stone, he will always feel the need to return _for her_. A constant reminder that he is not alone, his twin sister is in Ningenkai waiting for him.

When he finally accepted it, Yukina felt the weight on her heart lift. He _will _return. It was an opportunity for him to tell her the truth. Now Yukina can only pray that when he comes back, he would finally be ready to tell her.

.

_**A Reason To Return**_

And he came back, unharmed. He met with her in front of Genkai's temple. Much to her despair, he only came to return the Hiruseki necklace to her.

"Your brother... I did not find him. He's probably dead."

_Don't wait for me, I cannot be the brother you are looking for. _This, Yukina knew, is what he meant.

Yukina's eyes clouded with unshed tears. No, she would not cry in front of him. She looked at him, a solemn look masking her pain.

She refused to accept the necklace. "You can keep it, you deserve it more than anyone." And she walked past him, not oblivious to the shock on his face.

Genkai, the only witness to this, chose that time to announce her presence. As Yukina walked farther from Hiei, she heard Genkai, in a disapproving tone, tell him, "Yukina's not the _child_ you think she is."

She continued to walk, until she cannot hear them anymore. If Hiei gave a response to that, she wouldn't know.

_I cannot accept the necklace, Hiei. For as long as you keep it, you will have a reason to return to me._

.

_**Why?**_

Yukina tried to think of the reasons why her brother does not acknowledge her. By the time they reached home, she had listed several possible reasons, and thinks some of it might be true.

And there is still the fact that she doesn't know what his life had been like after he was thrown from the floating island of the Koorime.

Maybe it was severe tiredom, that she fell asleep as soon as her body hit the bed. Her mind however, was not ready to lift her worries to unconsciousness-- even on her sleep, the reason on the top of her list kept nagging her.

Deep in her heart, Yukina fears that it is her weakness that keeps him from telling her. Hiei, whether he admits it or not, has a protective nature, and the kind of life he lives is one where he, as well as anyone _close_ to him, is in constant danger.

Being a non-fighter definitely doesn't help.

And so when an offer to be trained as fighters was presented to them, it was not so hard for Yukina and Keiko to accept.

.

_**Just Before Dawn...**_

Looking out the window, a woman lit another cigarette stick, her thoughts on her brother who, like her, cannot sleep.

At the next door room, his brother is sitting on the floor, holding his pet, talking to it as though it can tell him what is happening.

Just a few feet away is the room of the girl, the reason of his worry. She was asleep, but we see a worried look on her face.

On the roof, directly on top of her bedroom, her brother is gazing at the sky, but keeping alert of his surroundings, trying to feel her presence.

With the same determination to keep vigil, a teenage boy stood just in front of his girlfriend's window, making sure she stays there.

Inside, his girlfriend slept, still holding the photo frame she's been staring at the whole night.

In the nearby district, a former thief was in deep thought, going over the past few days in his mind to scrutinize the situation with narrowed eyes.

At the spirit realm, a girl stayed up all night worrying for her friends, resisting the urge to visit them at a very early hour.

.

_**Thank you for reading!**_

Note that the last line, "In the nearby district..." is not mine. **Fire in the Hole** wrote it for me, because I went totally blank thinking of what Kurama might be doing at the last section. (So this is the end of my career as a KB writer and I haven't even started^-^) Alex, thank you so much! For everything.

I enjoyed writing this one most, because I've been wanting to write this for so long. Originally meant for a one-shot, but I found a place for it on this fic. Don't you just love the twins? I do, so much. They're just awesome... and sad. I've always wondered if Yukina ever knew about Hiei. After watching their special episode on Eizou Hakusho (which is where the scene, _A Reason to Return_ came from - I basically just inserted the last line), I just felt that she actually does. And this came up. I hope you like it. Next up is Keiko and Yusuke. That would be a lot later though, because I have three chapters for _Past Life_ waiting to be finished.

~ Justine / Chibi Botan

**PS:** I cheated-- I was scanning the manga while writing this. I had to make sure the details are right, like, when and where exactly did the twins have an interaction? Or at least appeared on the same scene. Things like that. I hope I got them right. If not, please tell me.


End file.
